1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as information communication terminals or television receivers. In addition, organic electroluminescence display devices (OLEDs) are also known as thin display devices.
Liquid crystal display devices are devices that change the orientation of a liquid crystal composition sealed between two substrates by changing an electric field and control transmittance of light passing through a liquid crystal panel to display an image. In display devices, including such a liquid crystal display device, which apply a voltage corresponding to a predetermined gray-scale value to pixels of a screen, a pixel transistor for applying the voltage corresponding to the gray-scale value to the pixels is disposed. In general, a gate of a pixel transistor which corresponds to one line of a screen is connected to one signal line (hereinafter, referred to as “scanning signal line”), and the scanning signal line is controlled to output an active voltage for sequentially allowing electrical conduction of the pixel transistor to the respective lines by a driving circuit.
JP 2007-095190 A discloses a shift register circuit that stably operates with a low power consumption.